


First Threesome

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "You are more than welcomed to join us again."





	First Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Any, any, first threesome

Harley let out a satisfied laugh as she lie on the bed, feeling boneless. Pamela curled up against her side, wrapping an arm around her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "How are you feeling?" Pamela asked, pressing more kisses to her skin.

Harley turned her head so she could get a proper kiss from Pamela. "Amazing, Red." They kissed again, slowly deepening it until they heard an amused cough. Harley pulled back enough to pull Selina on top of her and pressing their lips together. "And thank you for joining up."

"I'm glad you two enjoyed your first threesomes," Selina said, settling to the other side of Harley, throwing her arm over both of the women. "I told you they were fun."

Pamela smiled. "You are more than welcomed to join us again."

Harley nodded. "Oh yes, please join us again."

"Oh, I think that can be arranged," Selina replied, giving Harley another kiss.


End file.
